Returing to Playa Linda
by AmberNdragt
Summary: Life of Bradin, Callie, Jay & Erika after Jay and Bradin return homefrom Hawaii. Whos going to end up with who? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangle... Bradin/Erika/Jay/Callie.

Nothing has been the same between Bradin and Jay since Jay found out that Erika and Bradin were involved with each other.

They were in Hawiian for 3 months together and said about 5 sentences to one another. Both guys were hurting, over the same girl.

We have always know that Bradin has had a thing for Erika, but we all know that Jay still loves Erika and Erika still loves Jay, she just was't

thinking when Bradin come onto her.

The sound of Engines in the back ground and the strong smell of gasoline filled the air.

"Oh I missed you so much, I have so much to tell you" as Nikki ran up to her older brother wrapping her arms around his waste. He was happy to

see her too but he was nervous to be back in Playa Linda, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Nik, we'll talk when we get home, right now I have to go and do something" he said barely even acknoledging his sister. He was headed to the door

out of there before he even said hi to the rest of the family.

"Bradin, where are you going?" asked Susanna

He turned around trying to find something convincing to say. He had to lie to her, even though he didn't want to.

"I'm gonna go and Lucas's house and tell him all about Hawaii and the wicked waves" that was a good excuse he thought, totally believable.

Ava looked disappointed, she wanted to be the first one that heard about the trip but she also understood. Bradin looked at her with those

green eyes and that slightly open mouth with his hands in his pockets.She knew that look, the begging look.

"Alright be back soon though, I want to know about your trip too" she said with some disappointment in her tone.

In the meantime Jay and Johnny were in the corner being all hush hush about thier conversation.

"Man, I'm telling you, she miserable. The only time I see her is where shes out on her board. I think shes got a new job and I've tried to

talk to her but she doesn't return our calls" claimed Johnny, acting worried.

"Look Johnny, shes a part of the past and its going to stay there. What the hell do you want me to do about it?" hissed Jay. Hes only

been back for 5 minutes and always hes being hounded with question and the latest news on Erika. How much he wanted to stay in

Hawaii and not have to come back to Playa Linda and deal with all the ghosts in the closet.

Johnny looked at Jay and tilted his head as if he didn't believe what Jay was indicating in his comment.

"Jay you know that you love her"

"Yeah Johnny keep telling me this, when you should be taking your own advice with Ava"

Jay grabbed his bags and walked out. Johnny stood there frozen, knowing but not wanting to admit that Jay was in fact right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bradin ran into the beach house, threw his stuff on his bed and picked up the phone. It rang about 5 times before a males voice

finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Lucas"

"Yeah, Bradin?"

"Yeah man whats up?

"Not much just got in from riding some sweet waves, talking about sweet waves how was North Shore"?

Bradin stoked about telling Lucas all about his trip.

"Dude, the waves were killer, you should have seen the pipe there, totally insane. But hey I was really calling cause I need you to

do me favor"

"Whats that"?

"I need you to cover for me for awhile. I need to do something and I know my aunt won't let me do it. Please Man.

"Sure, I'm in"

"Luke I owe you, big time"

"So Bradin what do you have to do that is so important? Are you going to go and talk to Callie? Shes been pretty messed up since you left.

You didn't even say goodbye to her"

Bradin wanting to hang up just then but knew he shouldn't. He rolled his eyes but knew that Lucas was friends with her so he had to say

something cool.

" I know but I left so fast I really didn't get a chance to tell anyone what was going on. Tell her Hi for me, will ya. I will talk to her soon I swear"

"Alright Later man"

"Later, Bro."

Lucas looked at Callie who was sitting on his bed with disappointment in her eyes. It killed Lucas to see her like that. Ever since Bradin left

they started hanging out and he started to fall for her but all that was on her mind was Bradin and how upset and hurt she was over him.

"Look Callie Bradin is my friend and all so I can't say anything bad about him, but hes not the guy for you and I think that you

know that. I know that me saying this isn't going to make it any easier. Bradin has had a lot happen in a very short time and

he can't figure what he wants or whats hes doing. Atleast try to be friends with him" Lucas tried to explain the best that he knew,

he liked her, he liked her a lot and he didnt want to say anything to hurt her feelings but he wanted her to get over him.

Callie looked at him with tears in her eyes. He could see that it was killing her. Lucas moved from his desk chair and sat next to

her on his bed and put his arm around her shoulder so her face was rested on his arm. She started to sob more and more.

Finally after what seemed like eternity she looked up at him. Her face was red and puffy but he thought that she was still

beautiful. He wiped her tears off and before he knew it he was running his fingers along her lips and staring at her as she was him.

He leaned in little by little hoping that she wasn't going to move away but think that she would. She didn't though.

Thier lips finally met. Just a soft little peck. He then looked in her eyes again before kissing her again this time passionatly.

He could fill her chilly tears on his face knowing that they were because of Bradin and it hurt, but he wasn't going to stop.

Just then Callie pulled away.

"Iam Sorry Lucas. I don't want to hurt you. I can't kiss you and still be all about Bradin, its not fair to either of us"

She started to cry even more then walked out.

Lucas couldn't move. He can't beleive that he was just kissing the girl of his dreams and just like that he woke up and

she was gone.

Bradin was making his way down the promonade. Passing by Jays Surf Shop recalling all the fun and flirty times he had with

Erika there bringing back evertything that happend before he left. He knew that he shouldn't be going to see her but he couldnt

help it, he just couldn't stay away.

He walked up to her door not knowing what to say but he couldn't turn back now...He knocked...Nothing...He knocked again...

Still Nothing...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just wanted to say Thank you to everyone who has given my great reviews. It helps a lot to want to write

good stories when you have so much support. Thanks again.

Resting on his bed in the boathouse not knowing where to go from here. He really had nothing left.

He lost the girl that he loved and a big part of his life had betrayed in and stabbed him in the back

like no one else ever had before. Jay was huring badly, but would be the last person to admit it. He

had always had the reputation on a "player" and didn't want to get the rep of a "wuss" so he always

played it cool, but deep down the aussie was crushed. Just then he heard the crinkle of his bead curtin.

"Go away Bradin"

"I would if I was Bradin"

That voice he thought. He knew it. Scared to get up to look cause he knew who he would see and he

knew that he couldn't put up a front. It was Erika and he knew it.

"Fine. Go away Erika" It crushed him to say it, but he had to. Not looking at her for a second.

Jay heard her feet move closer to him

" Jay please just listen..." she choked.

Jay then ripped himself off of his bed. He was hiding his hurt with his anger.

"No you listen Erika, Get the hell out!" He was face to face with her. He was ripping mad and she knew

it. She knew all of his looks. But she was too shocked, he had never spoken to acted that way towards her

before and it scared her.

"Jay..." She put her hand on his arm. He quickly grabbed it and threw it off. She had tears in her eyes by

now.

"I know that I hurt you"

"No Erika, cause by hurting me that would mean that I would have cared about you. Your nothing to me.

So you see you can't hurt someone when they don't exsist to you"

"Jay you can't just pretend that we never happend. We did happen and we loved each other. I know that I made

mistakes with Bradin and I would take it all back if I could. I don't know what you want me to say to you to

make you believe me that I still love you, that I have always loved you. You can't honestly sit here and tell

me that you never thought about me while you were gone"

"Everyday I breathe air" he said under his breathe so she couldn't hear him. He didn't move. He was turned

away from her. He had tears running down his cheeks. He heard her feet make thier way out of the boat

house and once again Jay was all alone.

Bradin was making his way back to Lucas since Erika wasn't home and he wasn't ready to go home and

talk to his aunt about the trip just yet. As we approched Lucas's house he saw and upset Callie running out.

"Callie" he said with guilt in his voice.

She didn't say anything and kept going.

"Would you please Stop I want to say that..."

"What Bradin? That your Sorry for hooking up with Erika right after we broke up? Well save it"

"Wait you don't understand"

"And I don't want to" She then ran off.

God he didn't want to deal with girl drama anymore. Callie especially. She was so on and off, hot and cold. Always

either mad or happy with him. He shook it off and went inside Lucas house.

"Hey Lucas, whats goin' on?"

Lucas quickly looked up at Bradin, suprised. He knew that Bradin had to have seen Callie run out of there all

upset.

"Uh nothing man. So how did your important "meeting" go?" Trying to avoid the subject

"It didn't happen. Erika wasn't home"

"ERIKA" Lucas said in shock, but knowing that it really wasn't that suprising

"Yeah, I have to see her, I need to talk to her to see if we are going to pick up where were left off

before I went to Hawaii"

"Bradin no offsense but do you really think that Erika is going to continue to have a relatioship with

you after all the drama that you two caused the last time"

Lucas could see that he hit a nerve in Bradin.

Bradin trying to keep his cool but was totally pissed at the same time. He quickly changed the subject.

"Looks like I am not the only one causing drama around here. How come my ex girlfriend just ran out

of here crying?"

Please R & R...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bradin was back at home lying in his bed thinking about Erika after telling his aunt all about

Hawaii. He had to pretend that he was happy and hadn't been miserable the whole time.

He loved the surfing and all but he thought about Erika the whole time. He started to doze off...

"Bradin, can we talk now" asked Nikki. He could tell that she had something really important

to say but he was so tired and just wanted to take a nap.

"Nik, I am really tired and I have had a long day"

"Please, Please Please"

"Ok. I am sorry I told you that I would talk to you when I was home. So whats up? He asked. Still half

asleep.

"Well Cameron and I are back together. The last couple of months have been amazing and I am

just so happy right now. Hes actully coming over for dinner tonight. Are you going to be home?

He wants to tell you something but I don't know what it is cause he hasn't told me yet" she finally

stopped talking and caught her breath.

"Yeah since I have no where else to go"

"Great. Do you want me to come in here and get you when its time for dinner?"

"Yeah Thanks Nik"

He had thought about what he had just said to Nikki. He didn't have anywhere else to go. That made

his depressed. He felt so out of place he didn't have any friends and he knew that Erika was avoiding

him and Jay was pissed. Lucas had been acting strange ever since earlier when he saw Callie over there.

But Lucas told him what happend and that him and Callie were just getting ready for school together and

she was thinking about her friends back in Nebraska and how much she had missed them. He was almost

tempted to go over there and see her and talk to her but he knew that she wouldn't talk to him. He still cared

about Callie and in a way even still loved her. He just didn't know how to act around her anymore and that

annoyed him. She had been a good friend and was there for him when he needed a friend and has always

been greatful to her for that. My God, he thought to himself...when did my life get so messed up?

Bradin then fell asleep...

Jay still lying in his bed in the same spot that he was earlier heard his bead curtin crinkle again. His stomach

turned, he couldn't handle another encounter with Erika and he knew that he woulnd't be able to hold it together again.

"Jay do you wanna talk"

He looked over and saw Ava there.

"Ava thanks but I just want to be alone right now"

"You've been alone for the past 3 month, do you think that its time to talk to someone about it. You and I have been

friends for a long time and you have always been there when I needed you the most, and I want to be there for

you. Please talk to me." she pleaded with him.

He rolled over and faced her. She could tell that he had been crying because his face was puffy and he looked

exausted. She had never seen him cry before so she didn't really know how to react. She went and layed in bed with him

pulling the blankets over her. They then faced each other and they wrapped thier arms around each other and hugged for

about 5 minutes.

"Thanks Ava, I needed that. I missed our hugs, you always have a way with making me feel better"

"Just talk to me Jay. I know that you are hurting. Johhny and I talked and we both think that you are still

in love with Erika. Yes, she made a mistake, a big one. But if you love her you will forgive her. She loves you

and she always has. This whole thing with Bradin was just stupid, she was trying to get passed someone that

she still loved and did it going about the wrong way, kinda like..." Ava stopped herself thinking about what

she almost said.

"Like when you almost married Simon even though you are in love with Johnny? Everyone knows it Ava, but you

and Johnny. Why can't you get passed your crap and be together. If would be better for all of us especially the kids"

It felt good to talk about something other then Erika so Jay was quick to change the subject.

"Johnny has been heartbroken ever since Mona left him for her ex-husband. I tried to tell Johnny that I wanted to

start things up again but he got upset with me and ran out. I haven't talked to him since. In fact the first time that I had

seen him since then was when we all picked you and Bradin up from the airport and he wouldn't even look at me" She

said, she was still upset about what what gone down 3 months ago.

"So you still love him?" asked Jay bluntly.

" I..." She started to say.

"Hey guys..." Someone else had entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ava quickly rolled out of Jay's bed. Recognizing the male voice in the doorway. Jay too

quickly sat up.

"Hey Johnny" they both said at the same time. Not sure what he was thinking.

"So Sorry for just stopping by its just that no one answered the door and..." he was saying

Ava broke in before he could finish.

"You know that you don't have to explain. This will always be your house and you can come

and go as you please" she stated.

Jay looked up at Johnny hoping that he wasn't thinking something crazy was going on with him

and Ava. They were just talking and consoling each other. Jay started to talk.

"So did you need to talk to me Johnny?" he asked.

"No actually I wanted to ask Ava if she had an extra plate for dinner. I just moved my stuff out of Monas today and trying to get things settled back into the storage at the resturant and I was just really kinda missing you guys" which was the total truth.

"Of Course you can eat with us Johnny. You know that you don't have to ask. Nikki I think is in

there making dinner with Susanna and Derrick as we speak. I think were having Speghetti unless they changed thier minds again" she smirked

"Thank you" Johnny smiled at her.

He then made his way through the back door into the kitchen. Ava could see Nikki and Derrick run up to him and jump on him. They loved him just as much as she did.

She turned back around and faced Jay.

"Thanks for the talk, we will need to finish our conversation soon" she said to Jay

"Alright Ava. But lets go in and help with dinner, I am starved!" He said getting up and running into the house with Ava right behind him.

_Bradin Dreaming..._

_"You once told me that you were a believer in fate, so lets leave it up to fate. Lets flip a coin"_

_"You wanna flip a coin?"_

_"Yeah lets flip a coin"_

_Bradin then shot the coin up into the air and Erika caught it. Before she could open her hand _

_to look at it Bradin took her and and held it closed. He pushed her against the window and started to kiss her, unable to hold back she kissed him back._

"Bradin, dinner is ready"

He heard Nikki's voice. Upset that his dream ended. He remembered that day with Erika how much he wished that he could go back to that day.

"Ok Thanks I will be down in a minute when I wake up a little more"

"Guess what Johnny is here for dinner. He hasn't been here since you left for Hawaii" she told him.

"Really? How come?" Bradin hadn't been filled him with what had happend since he had been gone.

"I am not sure I think something happend with him and Aunt Ava. But I do know that Mona went back to her husband so Johnny isn't with her anymore" she said excited.

"Geese, so much has changed since I have been gone. So is Cameron here yet? I really want

to know what he needs to tell me" Bradin asked as he was getting out of bed.

"Yeah hes downstaires" she claimed. "see ya down there" Nikki then ran down the staires.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating when Bradin finally showed up. He was looking at Jay.

Jay hadn't even looked up at him he just keep stuffing his face with the garlic bread.

Derrick got up and gave Bradin a hug and Cameron gave him a whats up fist hit thing.

Bradin then sat down and ate dinner with the family. Trying to hurry so he could talk to Cameron.

After Dinner Bradin went up to Nikki's room where her and Cameron were waiting for him to get done doing the dishes.

"So Cam, what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Bradin getting right to the point.

"Its probably nothing but I saw something and I just kinda wanted to tell you about it just in case it was something" he started to say

"Alright, whats going on?" asked Bradin

"Well I was working the other day and Callie and Lucas come in for some smoothies and they

looked, well they looked like how you and Callie looked when you guys were together. Now I am

probably just jumping to conclusions on this and its really none of my buisness but it just didn't look like two friends..."

Before Cameron could finish Bradin got up with a blank look on his face. He wasn't happy and anyone could tell.

Ask Bradin walked out he mumbled.

"Thanks Cam"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bradin didn't know what to do. Again he was all alone out walking on the beach. He really just

wanted to go and talk to Callie but knew that that was out of the question. And what would he

say to her? 'You can't date Lucas' when in reality she can date whoever she wants. He broke up

with her and he had a thing with Erika. He still couldn't help feeling betrayed by Lucas. Lucas was his friend and now hes dating Callie. Staring out at the water Bradin was lost at sea, not knowing where to go or what to do from here. He has lost everything that ever meant anything to him. The only thing that hes got left is surfing, but even that was at a lose now without Jay and Erika in his life. It was getting dark and he knew that he needed to go back to the beach house before anyone started to worry about him. Bradin turned around and started to walk back with his head hanging low looking at the sand beneath him. Just as he looked up he say a gorgeous dark hair girl right in front of him.

He was shocked. He couldn't take another step.

"Erika" he whispered to himself. He literatly couldn't breathe at just the sight of her.

She hadn't seen him yet. She was picking her stuff up from what looked like a long day out on the water surfing. He wanted to walk towards her but he just didn't move. He knew that if he approched her that she would just walk away and she would tell him to leave her alone. So he didn't move, he just stood there.

She grabbed all her stuff and stuffed it in her duffle bag, throwing it over her shoulder and then grabbing her board. She started to walk back to her car when she felt someone staring at her.

She looked over her shoulder and there he was. Bradin. Oh Crap she thought. I can't avoid him

forever. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before heading towards him.

Bradin started to sweat. He was nervous. As was she.

"H-H-Hey" he finally got out

"Look Bradin whatever happend between us it was a mistake, Okay? I care about you a lot but as friends. I don't know why I ended up kissing you and thinking that there was something there. I was just caught up in the moment and missing Jay"

"JAY?" Bradin screeched.

"Yea, Jay. I still love him Bradin I always have, I know that and you know that" she yelled right back.

"Do you honestly think that Jay is going to get back together with you?"

"I am not asking to get back together with him, just for him to forgive me. I know that he won't ever love me the way that he did, but I can't live knowing that he hates me for what we did. As long as I can remember I have always loved him and just cause we kissed a couple of times doesn't mean that I forgot about him or that I wanted to be with you" she finally was honest with him.

"I see. Thanks for the talk Erika, I think that I am going to go home now"

She could see the hurt in his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, even she would admit that. She didn't want to hurt him but he was so stubborn and so confidenent that the only way that she could get through to him was to hurt him.

"Bradin, Stop" She ran in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

He looked her and not saying anything, waiting for her to continue.

" I do care about you, a lot. And yes I am attracted to you, a lot. You have this power over me

that I can't say no to. I don't know why or what it is. But at the end of the day my heart still

belongs to Jay, and thats not fair to you or me if we kept pretending it wasn't there. I don't have

any regrets with you, your a great person and your very special to me but it can't go any further.  
Don't you see how many people we have hurt? People that we love and that love us back. And yeah for true love it wouldn't matter, but thats not what it is" She finally caught her breathe.

"Maybe not for you" he shot right back to her

"No Bradin its not for either of us. You don't love me. Your just attracted to me and have been since the first day that you saw me. You started to like me because you liked the way I looked.

You fell for Callie because of the person that she is, and that is what true love is"

"Erika don't try to tell me who I love and don't love. You haven't got a clue. I am going home its pointless to talk to you about this. Goodnight"

She didn't know what to say. She was the one that was suppose to walk away from him not the other way around. She definatly wasn't going to chase after him. She decided to just pick up her things and leave.

Bradin approched the house to Jay sitting out on the porch doing his usual and drinking a beer. Bradin looked him but didn't say a word and didn't stop. Just as he reached the door, Jay spoke.

"How was your little talk with Erika?"

Hey guys thanks for reading my fic. I appriciate all of your reviews. So I have a little problem. Everyone isn't happy and somewhere in my story I need to start having all the characters getting along and back together, I just don't know how to do it. I would love anyones

input. Thanks again you guys are great!


	7. Chapter 7

So I am having writers block right now. Let me know if you hate this chapter, if you do I will redo it.

Its hard to keep writing now that we have seen the "real" outcome of what happend when Jay & Bradin came home. Email me if you want to talk "Summerland" 7

Bradin froze in his tracks. He hadn't expected Jay to talk to him. Bradin thought about going

inside and just ignoring Jay but at the same time he wanted to put everything behind him and

get things back to normal. Jay started the talking and it was Bradin's responsibility to make

sure that it kept going. He shut the door and went and sat in the chair next to Jay.

Bradin reached for a beer in the cooler between them just to test Jay, to see if he would react.

"What the hell do you think your doin'?" Jay snapped. He had passed Bradins test.

"Nothing." Bradin said.

"Thats what I thought" Jay said with a smirk.

Bradin started to talk. Not knowing Jay wanted to hear anything he said or not but Bradin had

to get everything out.

"Erika and I were discussing you and her. Not her and me. She told me that what happend with

her and I was a mistake and that it wasn't real and that its only a physical attraction and no

true feelings there. Erika cares about me but not the same way that she cares about you. She

loves you, Jay and as hard as that is for me to sit here and tell you that its true. As much as it

kills me that Erika doesn't feel for me the same way that I feel for her, it kills me even more to see that you guys being so in love with each other and being so miserable at the same time.

I love you guys so much. Jay, you are my big brother and you have always been there for me and no girl, not even Erika is going to change how much you mean to me"

Jay got up out of his seat. Bradin a little nervous. Jay was a ticking time bomb. Bradin was ready for a rude or smart remark and even had readied himself for a punch in the face. Jay grabbed Bradins arm so he was standing right in front of him, face to face. Bradin had beads

of sweat rolling down his face. He had closed his eyes, ready for what was about to come.

"I love you too, Bradin" Jay said grabbing Bradin and hugging him tightly.

Bradin couldn't believe him. He had finally got through to Jay, finally things were going to be normal again.

Callie sat in her room looking at the picture that Bradin had gave her. It was the picture of when

Bradin had rented a horse for Callie to ride on the beach. A little smile came across her lips

remembering how happy she once was with him. She started to think back on all the times that

they shared together. There definatly were some great times but then again they really didn't have much in common. She started to think back to what Lucas had told her. Maybe Bradin wasn't

the guy for her. The more she thought about it the more she convinced herself that although

she loved Bradin, she knew that she wouldn't ever be happy with him in the end. She started to

think that maybe her and Lucas could have something. She definatly wasn't going to jump into

anything right away but maybe if she just gave it a chance...

"God your beautiful" a familiar voice said interuppting her thought.

She looked up to see the blond, Blue eyed surfer just starring at her.

"Uh Bradin, what are you doing here? And how did you get in here? she asked confused.

"I snuck in the hallway window, it was open. Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to. Callie, I just

really had to see you" he proclaimed

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I was talking to Erika tonight..." he began

"Of course you were, its always about Erika and it always has been about Erika" she shot back.

"Let me explain please. If you don't want to talk to me after this thats cool, just let me explain"

he pleaded.

"Fine." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, Erika and I were taking tonight. We had some issues that we needed to work out. She

made me realize something though. Something about you. You are my best friend Callie.

When I fell for you, I fell for the person that you are on the inside, not the outside. I liked Erika ever since I first got here because of her physical attraction, I like you because of who you are. You are the most beautiful person in the world inside and out. I don't want to loose you and if I have to loose you because I have been an huge jerk, atleast tell me that you will be my friend"

Bradin couldn't even believe that he just said that. Wow, he thought to himself, that was good.

Callie had no words. She didn't know what to do. Now that she accepted that her and Bradin were over and she was ready to try to have something happen with Lucas Bradin does this.

She just sat there not knowing what to do.

"Callie please say something, I am dying here" he pleaded.

"I-I-I don't know what to tell you. I waited and hoped for the past couple of months that this

would happen and when I finally am ready to move on and get passed what you did, you have

to stir things up again and now I am right back to where I started. How can you play such mind games with me?" she began to cry. She was so frustrated.

"Ready to move on? With Lucas? Someone told me that they saw you guys and that you two

looked like a 'couple'. If its true just tell me and I will accept it, but I need to hear it from you"

Bradin waited

She didn't know what to do. Should she not let her guard down again and just tell him that her and Lucas were together? She wanted to move on and get over Bradin, but at the same time

she loved him and wanted nothing more but to be with him.

"Lucas and I were friends and maybe something more, I don't know yet. I am still trying to

figure it out, and by you coming in here and messing everything up it just makes everything so much harder" she claimed

"I will give you time and space to figure it out. I am just a phone call away, whenever you need me" he said. It hurt saying this but he didn't to push her either. He leaned over and kissed her on

the forehead, whispered goodbye and left Callies house.

"Oh my god" She kept telling herself over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I just really want this story to be good so I have been brainstoming to come up with some good plots. Please Rreview and let me know what you think.

Thanks again to everyone who reviews...Its so much easier to want to keep writing when people

tell me how much they like my story!

Chapter 8

Jay was busy working in the surf shop when Bradin walked in to start his shift.

"Thats a sick board, Jay. Who ya shapin' it for? Bradin asked

"Actually its mine. I have been working on it for awhile now. I just didn't have the inspiration to finish it and make a sweet board" Jay replied.

"Inspiration? So what is it? Asked Bradin, curious.

"Its you, man" Jay answered, he continued knowing that Bradin was going to ask why.

"You are doing so well surfing and getting your name out there, winning tournaments that

I really wanted to make you a sick board. Not only that, by you doing so well, its getting

my name out there as a manager"

"I don't know what to say, Jay. Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. And just for the record I wouldn't be doing this with anyone else besides you" Bradin confessed

"Thanks man, that means a lot, but no more of this mushy stuff. How were the waves this mornin'?" Jay asked

"They were so awesome, I got some good air and landed some great moves. But there is

something or actually someone that I want you to train. They're entering a tournament and

I need your help. What do you say" Bradin looked a little suspecious. But Jay agreed.

"Sure, who is it? Jay asked.

Bradin looked out the sliding glass door that lead out to the promenode.

"Hey Erika, You can come in now" yelled Bradin.

Jay was shocked as Erika walked into the shop, looking good as ever. Her long dark hair

flowed passed her shoulders, she was wearing her wet suit but had taken the top off and just

had a dark blue tank top on.

Erika had her eyes locked on Jay the whole time, wanting to see his expression.

"Hey" she finally said

"Erika you don't need my help surfing and you know that" Jay said then went back to shaping

the board that he was making for Bradin.

"Your right, I don't need your help surfing but I do need you" she confessed.

Jay put down the board shaper and walked over to her, he swallowed hard, licked his lips and spoke.

"So you want me back, Huh? I don't know how that is going to be possible..."

Erika's eyes began to fill with tears

"...since I was never gone" Jay finally finished his sentence.

Now Erika was really crying. She was so ready for him to reject her again, but he didn't.

"I love you Jay" she said

"I love you too, Baby" Jay said

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, it was long awaited!

Bradin sat by watching, impressed with himself for bringing them back together after he was

the reason why where torn apart.

At the same time Erika and Jay both looked at Bradin.

"LEAVE!" the said in unison.

Bradin got up off the counter and skipped out. Guess he's not working today.

As he was walking along the pier he saw Callie & Lucas in what looked like an in depth

conversation. He thought about walking over there but decided that he shouldn't. He told

her that he would give her space until he decided what she wanted to do.

He headed home.

_Lucas & Callie_

"I am sorry Lucas, I just can't be with you." Callie yelled with frustration

"So your just going to forgive him, just like that?" he yelled back

" I never said that I was getting back together w/ Bradin. Only that I couldn't be with you"

she said back

"Whatever Callie!"

Lucas stormed off. Leaving Callie alone. It was starting to get dark and it was getting a little

chilly outside. She felt bad about hurting Lucas but she couldn't help, she can't change the

way she feels. Although she still had feelings for Bradin she wasn't ready to trust him again.

Still feeling confused as ever Callie walked back home, trying to get the two guys off her mind.

As she was walking home she came across a girl sitting on the beach playing in the sand.  
The girl looked about Callie's age. Feeling kinda confused as to why she would be out there

all alone when it started to get dark, she walked out there to introduce herself.

"Whatcha doin' there" she asked

The girl jumped and turned around.

"Oh my god, Sorry you just scared me" she said

"I am sorry I didn't mean to. I was just wondering why you are out here by yourself at this time? Callie asked.

"Just needed to get away from the real world for awhile"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh by the way I am Callie, I go to Playa Linda High. Do

you go there, I haven't ever seen you" Callie asked

"No, I have been home schooled. I am Summer. I live in Sunset Point. I really don't come down

here too often, I just need to get out for a minute" she said

"Well Summer its nice to meet you. Look I am kinda cold and so I am going to go. My house it right there, do you want to come with me?" asked Callie

"Yeah, Sure" Summer got up and followed Callie into her house.

The two girls got to Callies house and headed straight for the kitchen. Callie grabbed some crackers while Summer grabbed the cheese, they headed for the TV.

Callie sat down and grabbed the clicker and turned the TV on.

"Oh Yes, One Tree Hill is one. Don't you love this show?" Callie asked her

"I haven't ever seen it. Whats it about?" Summer asked

" Its just about two brothers whos dad is a jerk and well...Just watch it, its so good. And the guys in this show are so hott" Callie told Summer

"Awesome"

Summer and Callie watched the show and talked & laughed until about 10:00 when Summer decided that she should go home. The girls exchanged cell numbers and agreed to meet the next day and go surfing.

New Character guys...Don't know where I am going with this yet..but its going to get interesting...Watch Summerland Tonight! Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Review Please...

Chaper 9

_Everyone is at the beach house eating breakfast..._

Ava,Johnny,Jay,Erika,Susanna,Kolby,Bradin,Nikki,Cameron & Derrick all gathered at the table

at 8am on Saturday, this was a new thing they were all trying since they never all get together

and talk anymore. Every Saturday morning they were going to be eating breakfast together along

with anyone that they want to invite.

Everyone was talking away and having thier usual conversations, except for Bradin. Callie still

hadn't called and it had been over a week since he had talked to her. He had seen her talking to  
Lucas so figured that she made her choice. He was pretty bummed about it but what else

could he do? Seemed like everyone else was getting what they wanted...Jay and Erika are back

togther, Nikki and Cameron are doing great and Ava and Johnny even seemed to be getting along really well.

"Hey Bradin..." Asked Derrick, interupting Bradins thoughts.

"Yeah, Lil' D" responded Bradin.

"Erika is working the shop with Jay today and she was suppose to give me a lesson, I

have been looking forward to surfing all week. Could you take me out? asked Derrick

"Yeah sure. I was planning on going out today anyways. We'll go after breakfast"

Bradin told Derrick.

Ava overhead the conversation and couldn't help but smile. She loved to see the kids getting

along and helping each other out. Especially Bradin, he hasn't really bonded with Derrick or Nikki since they got to Cali.

"Hey you two be careful out there, okay? Bradin make sure you keep an eye on and make sure he wears a life jacket? Hes not a strong enough swimmer yet" said Ava.

After breakfast Bradin and Erika went over Derricks progess and what his lesson for the day was

so that Bradin was updated.

Bradin and Derrick left the house in thier wet suits carrying thier boards to start the day off with

some surfing...

_Two Brothers Surf Beach..._

Derrick and Bradin paddled out and waited for the perfect wave for Derrick.

"Go..Go...Go...Paddle...Paddle...Paddle..." Bradin yelled "Thats it 'D'!. You got it"!

Bradin let out a howl. He could see Derrick on shore with his hands up jumping up and down

with excitment. Derrick then waved his brother in. Just was Bradin turned around to start to paddle he heard a familiar voice.

"BRADIN"

He turned around to see Callie approching him on her surf board. He stopped paddling and waited for her to reach him.

"Pretty nice rides today, huh?" she commented

"Yeah, I am here giving Derrick a lesson, since Erika was busy helping Jay out at the shop"

Bradin said

"Really?" Callie asked "So they are back together? How does that make you feel" asked Callie again.

"They are back together and I thought that I told you how I felt. Callie I have been waiting for you

to call me, its been over a week and..."

"Hey Callie, watcht this I finally got up"

Bradin looked up to see a girl that he had never seen before. She had really Dark Hair and Green eyes that you could see from miles away. She looked really uncomfortable on a board, clutzy but shes looked so cute.

"Coming Summer" Callie yelled " Bradin, I want you to come and meet my friend Summer" Called said.

Bradin looked out at Derrick on the beach.

"Hey Callie can I meet her when I get in, Derrick is on the beach waiting for me." asked Bradin

"Yeah, we'll race ya. GO!" Screamed Callie

Of couse since Bradin was the most experienced surfer he beat Callie and Summer in.

He sat on the beach next to Derrick and watched the two girls struggle to stay on thier boards.

Both boys were laughing and the girls screaming and giggling.

They finally made it to the beach and walked to Bradin, who wasn't even out of breath.

"You guys suck" Bradin joked playfully

"Not everyone has pro surfers and sponsers showing us how to surf, like you do" replied Callie

Summer stepped in, not even being introduced to Bradin yet.

"Sponsers? You've got sponsers? Thats so awesome, are you going Pro? she asked

"Ha. I am tryin' don't know yet though" Bradin replied looking into Summers eyes. He felt a connecetion somehow.

Callie interupted "Bradin, Summer. Summer, Bradin" she introduced them. "Summer, Bradin is my ex but we are still friends" she said

Friends. Bradin let that sink in. Ok then if we are friends does that mean that I can hang out with her new friend Summer. As Summer and Callie were talking, Bradin took a minute to watch Summer and her expressions. Wow she was cute, he thought.

"Summer what are you doing later" Bradin asked her.

Callie looked at Bradin, in shock. What was he thinking? He was asking out another girl right in front of her and only a week ago he was at her house telling her how he wanted to work things out and be with her. She didn't know what to say or do. She looked at Summer, waiting for her response.

"Well Callie and I actually have plans to hang out with Lucas tonight. Do you know him" Summer asked.

Bradin rolled his eyes "Yeah, I know him" he finally said

"Well you should come and hang out with us. It will be fun. And besides I think that Lucas is really cute and I wanted to hang out with him but I didn't want to do it alone so I asked Callie to make the plans, moral support you know? So it would be cool if you came along so its not like

she would be the third wheel" explained Summer.

"Oh..." Bradin said. Summer liked Lucas he realized. How ironic is that? First Callie and now Summer. He didn't want to show that he was disappointed. "Uh, actually I forgot that I had something going on tonight" he let out.

"Like what?" asked Derrick not saying a word the whole time until then.

" 'D' I've got to watch you and Nik tonight because Susanna and Aunt Ava have a meeting with some designers, remember?" Bradin winked at Derrick.

Derrick looked at Bradin. He got it, but he felt bad for lying to the girls.

"Yeah Bradin I forgot" he finally let out.

Callie was really hurt. She grabbed her board and started to walk off the beach. Let out a disappointed "see ya" and left with Summer.

Back at the house Summer and Callie started talking about the two boys.

"Hey Callie, why was Bradin all weirded out on the beach" she asked

"Well there is this whole drama situation between Bradin,Lucas and I..." Callie

told Summer the whole story.

"Wow. That is pretty crazy. So which one do you like, Callie? Summer asked

Callie looked at Summer not even having to tell her that she really didn't know.

"I love Bradin, I always have but its just complicated. And Lucas and I make more sense but I just dont have those feelings for him. Summer if you like Lucas then go for him, its not going to bother me but I can tell that Bradin sees something in you and it shocked me today when he

asked you out tonight because just a little while ago he was wanting to get back together with me. I had two guys wanting me and now I don't have any, and you have both of them" she looked like she was going to cry.

"I am so sorry, Callie. I didn't realize what was going on. I won't hang out with either one of them. You are my only friend and I don't want to loose that. How about you and I go out and see a movie tonight, just us. Not Lucas or Bradin" Summer offered.

"Can we see Mr. & Mrs. Smith" asked Callie

"Of couse, I have been wanting to see that. Brad Pitt, ya know? Summer winked at Callie

"Oh I know" She smiled back at Summer.

The girls started to get ready for the movies.

Please review. Oh and I did see Mr. & Mrs. Smith and it was awesome. I recommed everyone to see it. Later guys:)


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry that I haven't updates my story in so long. I am so stumped on how I want to tie Summer in with the story. Should she end up with Bradin or Lucas? Who should Callie end up with?

Chapter 10

"Hey Callie" A males voice yelled

Summer and Callie were walking out of the movie talking about good it was and how hott Brad Pitt looked in it.  
They both turned around at the same time seeing a tall built good looking austraillan with his beautiful dark girlfriend hand in hand.

Callie had a flashback of all the times that her and Bradin had gone to the movies with Erika and Jay and how both couples would walk out hand in hand and go for ice cream afterwards.

"Hey Jay" she finally said under her breath. Obviously something was bothering her. Erika picked up on it right away and wanted to say something to Callie, but was hesitant. This is the first time the two girls have been around each other since Callie found out about Erika and Bradins little fling.  
Finally Erika spoke.

"Do you want to talk" ? She asked Callie. Callie raised her eyebrow and looked at her with a look that screamed 'you've gotta be kidding me'.

"Please" Erika mouthed to her.

Callie signed and rolled her eyes. She did really want to talk to Erika but she also wanted Erika to know that she isn't forgiven and they definatly aren't friends.

Erika looked at Jay. He knew that look. It meant go ahead and I will meet up with you later.

Jay looked at Callies friend.

"Hey I'm Jay a friend of Callies. Look's like they are gonna talk and I am not about to let you walk home by yourself" he wrapped his arm around Summer's shoulder and waved bye to Erika.

"I know you hate me, Callie. I understand why. I would have me too. But honestly what happend with Bradin and I wasn't real, it was just convient at the time. I love Jay..." she was cut off.

"I know you love him but it still doesn't change what happend. I love Bradin and how do you think I felt when I found out about you two right after we broke up? You were suppose to be my friend, Erika" Callie now was using a loud tone of voice, getting very upset.

Everything was silent. Erika began to get tears in her eyes as did Callie.

Erika finally broke the silence.

"You still love him, huh? she asked Callie

"No...Yeah...Maybe...I don't know. Is that possible? I mean I do still love him. I love how he used to be, how we use to just sit on the beach, build sand castles, go to the movies, hang out at Jay's shop. But then I had sex with him and everything changed. Thats all he wanted to go and I told him that we needed to slow down and he just ended it. How can I love someone like that? It makes me sick to my stomach to think that I love someone as low as Bradin is..." She tried to continue but she was out of breath and just broke down right there in front of Erika.

Erika held Callie and lead her over to a nearby bench and sat there for awhile and Callie just let it all out.

After what seemed like forever Callies red, swollen face looked at Erika. Erika was waiting for Callie to get it together before she started to talk again.

"I can't change what happend and believe me, Callie, I would if I could. I don't know what to tell you about Bradin. The only advice I can give you is that if you really love him then maybe you should talk to him and see where he stands now. But if you can't get passed your past with him then maybe you should move on. Either way I am always here to talk to you. I have been through a lot of crap when it comes to guys and believe me I haven't been through anything that you aren't going through. Back when I was younger Jay was Bradin. Everything that I see in Bradin is exactly how Jay was at Bradins age. Look at Jay now, we are better then we have ever been and believe me its not about the sex"

A little smile curled on Callies face. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her Dark Green Hollister hoodie.

"Thanks Erika. You made me feel a lot better. But its still awkward to be around you but if I ever need anything I will call you and thanks for being there for me." Callie said

"Its the least I can do. Thanks for giving me a shot and letting me back in" Erika said with tears running down her face.

"Lets go its getting chilly out here and Jay is waiting for me"

The two girls disappeared down the dark sidewalk.

Back at the beach house Bradin was sitting on the couch flipping channels. He came across and stopped on The Inferno 2: Bad Asses vs. The Good Guys. He watched the show with interest and thought to himself how dramatic his life really was.

He kept on flipping channels when he heard the familiar sound of the sliding glass door opening. He didn't even look up so many people came in and out of the door every single that no one even bothered to see to who would walk into the house.

Usually someone would say hi or something, but there was nothing. Then he smelt it. Her smell, the familiar smell that he knew all to well.

He sat up off the couch and turned around and she was standing there starring at him. She looked to beautiful, he was speechless.

He got up off the couch and walked over to her, standing in front of her they stared at each other for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, stroking her soft hair and buring his face into the side of her neck where it was always warm. Her smell was intoxicating and all the memories of her came rushing back to him. He backed away and looked into her eyes moving the hair out of her face. He cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and pulled her close to his face where he layed a soft kiss on her lips. The both let out signs, never taking thier eyes off from each other, and he leaned in again and kissed her, this time he opened her mouth as did she and they got lost in thier kiss.

They both pulled away to catch thier breath.

"Hey" she said in a soft tone.

"Hey" he repeated right back.

He grabbed her hand and they walked outside to the swing that hung from the tree where they both sat on it. Not saying anything. She rested her head on his shoulder. She finally broke the silence with a wispher.

"I've missed you"

He smiled and and looked at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I've missed you too"

As the two were sitting there silent, leaning on each other starring out into the sky, they heard someone walking up from the beach to the house.

It was aunt Ava. As soon as she saw the two of them she stopped dead in her tracks, he mouth dropped open.

"Sara? What in the hell are you doing here?"

Review. Let me know if you don't like this. If not I will change it. I just wanted to do something that no one expected, I love the drama!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't wrote anything in a long time w/ this fic. Its been like_

_a month! Its hard for inspiration to write because the show is now gone and we all know what_

_really happend with the characters. Hope everyone likes it...and review and let me know what you think. Thanks again_

Chapter 11

"Bradin! What...How could you? Its Sara..." Ava was trying to talk but really was speechless.

"Aunt Ava I swear it was Callie...It was Callie then when you said Sara she appeared" Bradin was so confused. He kept looking at Sara not understanding because he was kissing Callie not Sara.

"I knew you still loved me, Bradin. I knew that when I came back you would want to be with me and we would pick right up where we left off. Do you wanna to go Spanish Cove, like old times?" Sara said and winked at Bradin.

"No...No...No...No...No..."

NO...NO...NO...

"Bradin wake up...Wake up Bradin..."

Bradin opend his eyes to see Nikki standing over him with her hands on his chest from

shaking him to wake up.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Bradin didn't speak for a minute. He looked around then looked up at Nikki.

"What time is it?" he finally asked

" About 3am. You were yelling 'no' and I was getting a glass of water and it freaked me out

so I came in here to see if you were ok" she explained

"God I am gross" Bradin said touching is soaked hair. " I need a shower"

"What happened in your dream? You looked so terrifed" pleaded Nikki.

"I gotta take a shower, Nik. I will talk to you about it in the morning" Bradin

got out of bed pulled his sheets and blankets off and carried them up to the

bathroom with him and threw them in the laundry.

While Bradin was in the shower all he thought about was Callie. Does he still

Really want her back or does he just know that since he can't have Erika is she

The next best thing? Sara had been out of his life for a long time and he hadn't even

Thought about her but if he had a dream that Sara was in Callies place maybe

That's a sign that he shouldn't be with Callie. But he does care about Callie.

As he grabbed the bottle of Victoria Secret Shampoo he then again second guessed

Himself. Whenever him and Callie were there alone they would always take showers

And wash each others hair with that very same Shampoo.

"God..What is my problem? Why can't I figure this out? He thought that himself.

Quickly the water turned cold so he hurried and washed his hair and jumped out.

He hadn't realized that he was in the shower that long.

When he got out he looked at the clock 4:30am, no wonder the water went cold.

He then went to the closet, grabbed a blanket and a pillow clothe and headed

Back to him room to go back to sleep. But he couldn't he just lie there starring at

The ceiling. He got up and put a pair of jeans, some flip flops and a long sleeved shirt

One and headed out the door. He didn't know where he was headed yet.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hawt like me, don't cha……" Summers cell phone

was ringing to the PussyCat Dolls new hit single. She finally awoke, groggy and answered

her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Summer, its Bradin, can I come over? I really need to talk. Please?" he pleaded

"Its like 5am. Can't it wait another couple of hours?" she started to fall back asleep.

"No it can't. I really really really need to talk to you about Callie" he insisted.

"Fine. Meet me at the beach at Two Brothers" she answered

"Thanks Summer" He said hanging up the phone.

_Ohhh no no no no don't phunk with my heart….._

Callie's cell phone was now ringing. She rolled over and looked at her phone. It was Summer.

She put it down and rolled back over.

_Beep beep beep_

She rolled back over when she heard her text message alarm go off. She opened her

Phone and read the message from Summer:

_Bradin called and I am meeting him on the beach now. He wants to talk about you._

_I will call you later and let you know._

Callie now wide awake lay in her bed thinking. What now? Why does Bradin have

To be so confusing. She gets to the point where she finally starts to move on then

Something like this happens and she goes back to a place where all she does is

Think about him all the time and how much she wants to be with him. Finally her phone

Rang. Without looking at who it was she grabbed it and answered.

"Summer? What did he say!"

There was silence on the other end.

"This is Lucas….."

Alright Chapter 11 long awaited sorry again for taking so long..Let me know what you guys think.

Amber


End file.
